1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus including a plurality of image capturing units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent mobile phones and smartphones include a camera (in-camera) for shooting a photographer himself/herself or an object on the photographer side in addition to a normal camera (out-camera) for shooting an object seen from the photographer. An electronic device incorporating such out-camera and in-camera performs shooting by simultaneously releasing the shutters of the out-camera and in-camera upon pressing a shutter button. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-171849 describes a technique in which an in-camera shoots the face of a person who watches images in front of a display monitor, and images including the person who is present are prioritized and reproduced.
The conventional technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-171849, however, does not consider a case in which a person who views images is a photographer himself/herself. On the other hand, together with an increase in the size of recording medium, recent digital cameras can efficiently record or reproduce and watch a large number of desired images. Especially when a person who views images is a photographer himself/herself, it is desirable to be able to prioritize images that include the photographer and record or reproduce them.